The Samurai And Her Affections
by Glorious Burden
Summary: Motoko's been bothered lately about her feelings towards Keitaro and thought she might as well do what she feels to him. KeitaroxMotoko lemon! Its my first LH fic ever, so I hope its fine. R&R!


**The Samurai ****And Her Affections**

_It feels like it's been a while since I made a lemon fic, but here I am, now at last doing a Love Hina fic, starting off with Keitaro and Motoko. It's been long time planned, 2 years as in, but now I feel the moment is now. It is however my first take on making a Love Hina fic, so take it easy (the beginning kinda suck). I think the story title sucks or just seems clichéd, but it's a decent one I can think of because other titles suck._

_The setting takes place some time after the manga or anime, but it depends on how you interpret it. _

_Like in many of the Love Hina or Negima fics, there's just randomness. Just doing things to make a lemon occur and to have a lemon, k? I don't know how well this goes, so please no flames!!!_

_I'm planning to make lemons with Shinobu, Mutsumi then Naru, but I don't it after another because I intend to make other fics especially Negima, but it'll be done in that order according to what I had in mind . Don't get any ideas that I'd do any requests or make a lemon with Kaolla or Kitsune; for some reason I don't have the heart to do it._

_Keitaro: 22  
Motoko: 17_

* * *

Keitaro had gone from Tokyo U, having finished work there and on his way back to the Hinata Dorms, his watch reads 6:01. Dusk is underway and the sun is setting, bathing the sky with an orange glow and light. He walks up the stairway leading to the apartments. He gets in the entrance then finds a note on the table in the living room. 'Keitaro, we'll be doing groceries, we got what you want to get. – Naru.' the letter reads. 'Oh, so I'll be alone for the time being...' Keitaro thought.

He takes a drink of juice off the fridge and heads up to his room, rest for a bit and later study a bit more; studying may become one of his habits now. Keitaro walks in the hallway, then one of the slide doors open and appears Motoko. "Oh, Keitaro...?!" Motoko was a bit surprised not expecting him coming. She turns her face away, hiding the blush that appears on her. "Oh Motoko, you're here, thought you were with them." Keitaro said. "Well I got a little studies, so yeah." Motoko replied, but it's just an excuse she made up.

"Ok I'll be in my room." Keitaro said and walks past her. Motoko secretly looks at him till he disappears from sight. Its evident Motoko has feelings for him, but recently she somehow has naughty dreams of them being involved together and woke up wetting her bedsheets. 'Perhaps I can end this torment if I can do something. Maybe I should do this before they return...' Motoko thought. She went back into her room and prepares some things for what she'll do. Besides some other girls, especially coming from Kitsune's suggestions, has been planning to do it. Mostly Shinobu and Mutsumi had dreams of doing this opportunity with him for they can't let Naru get all the fun.

Keitaro dressed into his home clothes and lay on his floor bed for a short while. He had thoughts on studying for a bit when he hears a knock on his slide door. "Yes?" he called. "Keitaro?" Motoko called then she opens the door slowly. "What brings you here?" Keitaro is curious seeing that she came in; she's in usual dress of her samurai wear. Motoko then turns to face him, her face becoming red. "Come to...my room...would you?" she asked slowly and shyly as she is hesitant. Keitaro had to agree with her and he is in question for this.

Both enter her room, Motoko closes the door shut. She's hoping they won't arrive sooner; they left a few minutes before Keitaro returns. "Motoko? Umm..." Keitaro feels hesitant as he's now in her room and better not do anything that would upset her; he's a bit nervous considering his negative lucks. "Keitaro there is something I want to do." Motoko said to him in a calm convincing way. "So please don't deny me or else..." her tone changed. Keitaro gulped and nodded. Motoko then turns and faces him, walking slowly towards him; she still feels nervous.

"Keitaro there's something I want to do, about how I feel..." Motoko somehow felt a shot of courage as she says this. Keitaro then ponders what she'll do to him next. "So...umm, is this something about me?" Keitaro asked to her. Motoko looks deep into his eyes and Keitaro looked into hers as well; it can't be avoided anyway.

Motoko still struggles to find the words and from her nervousness and/or shyness, but then her body seems go on their own accord. She then gets close to him, Motoko then cupped his cheeks gently slowly and soon kissed him softly, closing the gap. Motoko quietly moaned at the feeling of his lips; she never thought kissing him would fill her up with something of warmth and a feeling difficult to describe.

Keitaro's eyes grew wide in total surprise as he did not expect this. Keitaro would not dare resist either. Motoko wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeper, her feelings towards him overpowers her; she wants this bad.

As soon as they get over their surprise and disbelief, Keitaro soon kissed back and slowly wrapped her arms around her. Motoko then pushed him to the wall nearby as they continue their kiss. Motoko deepens the kiss more as she embraced Keitaro harder; she soon puts in her tongue in his mouth. They then broke up to breathe and come to fully realize what happened. "Motoko, I..." Keitaro still stumbles for words.

"Yes, I know that Naru loves you, Shinobu and Mutsumi too, but Keitaro I do love you as well as you can see." Motoko said. Keitaro is slightly shocked, but he remembers all the signs of affections she has for him before. He fully understands what she wants to do. "If you want this, then I won't stop you." he said, knowing he can't deny her; maybe he had to do this. Though he and Naru made love before, once or twice, and his virginity's taken, Motoko doesn't mind; what matters is that Keitaro shall be the one to take hers.

Motoko smiled towards him for this. She then cupped his cheeks and kisses him, her tongue asks permission to enter and he accepts. While they're kissing, Motoko had her hands go down to Keitaro's t-shirt and slowly lifts it off him. Keitaro had to lift up his arms as Motoko lifts his shirt further up until she does remove it from him and dropped it to the floor.

Keitaro is nervous; he's very hesitant of whether to take off her clothes, knowing her instinctual reaction. He knows what to though do since he and Naru had sex. Sensing his nervousness, Motoko decides to take her clothes off instead. She can see he's hesitant; his hands are shaking unevenly and moving very sluggish. Motoko takes a step back and begins taking down her wear, the sound of her undressing already makes Keitaro hot and hard. Motoko somehow felt time slows down as she undresses; she somewhat takes her time taking off her usual wear. Once her samurai wear is rid, she's left in her white panties with strings and bandages around her chest that act as her bra. Her hands proceed to unravel her improvised bra and left it on the floor.

Still left in her panties, she pressed her body to Keitaro, savoring the warmth and the feeling of their being. With Keitaro going to give in to the hot desire, he wraps his arms around her, her breasts pressing against his chest. Motoko blushed deeply at the feeling of his chest pressing against her breasts and his warmth; all these sensations were new to her.

Motoko wrapped her arms around him and slowly steps backwards, to her floor bed. She lets them sit down on the floor then Motoko lays her back down to her bed, adjusting herself to be in the bed comfortably. Keitaro realizes he's on top, noticing her breasts out in full view. Keitaro feels he can't take any advantage on her. "Keitaro come on, don't be hesitant. This isn't for the purpose of just gawking at my breasts you know." Motoko reminded him. "Right, sorry. Can I, really? I don't want to do any unfair gain." Keitaro is concerned about what she wants for him to do. "Yes, you can." Being the brave girl she is, she gives permission. Keitaro then remembered to take off his glasses and puts it to the side the room.

With that, Keitaro goes down to kiss her and Motoko fully welcomes him. She then takes his right hand and places it on her left breast; Motoko moaned in the kiss at his touch. Keitaro didn't make any treatment to her breasts yet, he only presses against it. Motoko grips his hand a bit and moaned in the kiss, giving him encouragements. Keitaro gets the message and at first massages it slowly. With Motoko's hand still placed on his hand, he intensifies it slightly more. Motoko enjoys this great feeling; Keitaro's treatment had her grower hotter and her nipples rock solid and firm.

She felt a very heated and heavy feeling down in her lowest region and it's desperate for something. Motoko feels her sanity is slowly lessening from the intense pleasure. Keitaro had to break the kiss to breathe while his hand still holds her breast. Seeing Motoko's expression of ecstasy, he dares himself to put another on her right breast, and he did. Motoko mewed in pleasure, encouraging him with moans to carry on.

Lost in this bliss, Motoko's hands made their way to the belt that held his pants. Keitaro decided to stop his treatment by staying still for the moment. Motoko then got up, making them both sit at the bed. Motoko takes away his belt then fondles with his pants' button and zipper. With that done, Keitaro saves Motoko the trouble of having to take out his pants. Left in his boxers, Motoko notices easily the bulge appearing before her and she blushes deeper for what she may find for real underneath.

The heavy feeling below increased as Keitaro moves in for another kiss. She can feel her panties getting soaked. After a little while of kissing, when Keitaro broke off for a moment and Motoko forcefully takes out her panties, the strings tore off from her strength and toss it at her side. It's not exactly a thong, but it's a string panty she wore, and tearing it off seems easy. Keitaro can feel getting aroused slightly more just by hearing the sounds of tearing off her panties; he knew Naru did it once on their second love making session. Keitaro saw her naked on the bed and prompted him to do the same. He takes down his boxers and toss to his side, remembering to keep it where he can see it afterwards when they get back. Both of them looked at each other's naked bodies, Keitaro blushing and Motoko blushing bloody redder than him.

"Keitaro..."

"Motoko..."

Her left hand reaches out to his head and brings him down for another kiss. This time their kiss intensifies than before, wilder and passionate but mostly on Motoko's side. Motoko moaned inside his wet mouth when she felt his manhood poking at her lower regions. Keitaro can feel her breasts squashed up against his chest as their tongues duel.

They moan together as they traded others' saliva, tasting what they are. She presses her hardening nipples against his chest, making them harder as she moaned long in the kiss.

Motoko then rolls over to let herself dominate above him. She breaks the kiss to breathe, then dives in to kiss him more and presses herself harder against him.

She then goes to his neck kissing and licking it, then does it on his chest, all breathing the scent of Keitaro. Never before has she been crazy or passionate about someone of the opposite female gender. Minutes later she goes to look over his eyes; both look at each others' eye for some minutes. 'He kinda looks good without his glasses.' Motoko inwardly thought as they gaze into one another. Then Motoko raises him up embraces him; due to their positions Keitaro's head is placed between her breasts. Motoko moans his name as Keitaro kisses and licks softly her breast. Motoko enjoys him doing that and encourages him to do it more, caressing and cradling his head closer to put it more into him.

Keitaro's left hand wraps behind her, his other free hand with its fingers unexpectedly inserted in her and Motoko gasped out. "Oh Keitaro!" she gasped as his fingers move inside her and it felt so good. She embraced Keitaro harder as he puts more of his fingers in her opening. Her privates grew very wet and moistly, then he fingers was released as he tastes her juices. "Motoko, you taste sweet." Keitaro complimented and that made Motoko blush more. Keitaro then looks at her flustered face, wanting to see what she'll do next.

His compliment made her heart feel happy. "Keitaro..." Motoko again latches her lips on his and pushing him down at the bed, again engaging in a hot, passionate and sometimes hungry kisses. Their tongues now explore their inner caverns and also trading each others' saliva. Then she places her hands on his cock, stroking it softly making Motoko moan her name. Motoko took her time playing with his manhood then she applies a little force in it. Motoko enjoys hearing Keitaro moaning, getting slightly louder at the passing minute. Motoko keeps on playing and massaging it, including his testicles until the pressure build up and Keitaro bursts only a small amount of juices, not exactly reaching his climax but enough to release tiny drops of it. She puts her hand to her mouth, licking and swallowing the small pint of juices, savoring its warm and sweet taste. Her free hand went down to touch his chest, giving Keitaro a warm feeling from her touch. Keitaro then brought himself up to kiss her, stroking her lips with his tongue. Motoko returned the favor and both had a tongue duel, lasting a few minutes or so.

Keitaro had kept a mental note at the back of his head that they shouldn't take long, or everyone else will arrive without them knowing and will suspect something. They may have to do their fun under an hour or little less.

Motoko is busy making love to him and Keitaro rather lets her be. Motoko is enjoying every second doing this to him, finally fulfilling her desire that often disturbs her concentration. She continues to press her body more against his, crushing her breasts to his chest, nipples sometimes grazing across. Motoko takes a little break from kissing him and moves to kissing his neck, to his chest, then goes back to kiss again; Motoko just does whatever she can to enjoy the moment before it's passed.

As they broke another kiss to breathe, Keitaro told to her, "Motoko be reminded not to take too long." Motoko replied "I get it." She can feel her vagina getting a heavy sensation; it wants to get him inside and she won't wait longer. She positions herself, placing her vagina directly atop of his manhood. She can feel tip brushing against her delicate flesh and hissed. "Are you really ready? If this is your first time, it'll hurt." Keitaro reminded her, feeling a bit concerned for Motoko's sake. Motoko caressed his cheeks and smiles at him. "Don't worry, I am a strong girl. It's indeed my first, but only you I will allow." she said as he prepares herself.

Without giving Keitaro a warning, Motoko moves slowly down and gets his upper length inside her wet and eager vagina. Motoko felt sharp jolts of pain, but already braves the pain to tolerate. Keitaro sees the pain she's in and did not move until she's adjusted to his size. Motoko endured the sharp pain, determined to hang on until it pain dies down and have her chance with her crush. When the pain subsided, Motoko experimentally pushed her hips up and down against his, making his manhood go deeper and felt pleasure starting to develop throughout her. She sees this that she has adjusted to his and bounces herself onto him.

He then makes a move inside her, going along with her rhythm. Motoko felt immense hot pleasure from his move, wanting more of it she encourages him with moans of his name. "Oh! Ah! Keitaro!" she moans with every passing second. Wanting to give her a time of her life, Keitaro goes faster and harder under her, going in synchronicity. The immense pleasure was almost hard to contain. Bouncing up and down on him, Motoko's breasts bounces to and fro and Keitaro notices it, but Motoko doesn't mind letting him stare or glimpse at it. It may not be as busty as Naru's or Mutsumi's, but it's above average.

Motoko then went down at him to kiss him; again Keitaro can feel her pressing against his sweaty body with fervor. Motoko thrusts herself into him with all her might, Keitaro's rod moving inside her canal. When she broke the kiss to breathe, Motoko moaned his name loud as it echoes through her room. Keitaro thrusts upwards into her more, Motoko responded by bucking her hips to meet his thrusts, making them went into it in an almost perfect sync.

"Keitaro!" Motoko screamed as the high gets more pleasurable. Keitaro's manhood creates a pleasurable friction from her inside walls, plus his manhood is slicked her from her juices, creating a smooth ride. There's no need to tell that it feels so good, her moans and screams says it all.

The pressure inside them builds as her walls tighten around him. "Keitaro! I'm going to..." Motoko warned to him. "Me too! But you got no protection..." Keitaro reminded her. "It's alright; if I get impregnated by you and I bore a child of your seed, it makes me happy..." Motoko said with resolute. Keitaro can't protest on that, she's a strong girl after all. Motoko grinds her body harder onto him and making his rod go deeper in her. Their hands hold each other, tightening as they're close to having a release.

They ravaged hard until they can hold it back no longer. Both screamed from their releases; Motoko raised her head high as she screams because she thinks it might deafen him. Motoko falls down at him as both were panting heavily. Though Keitaro felt the weight of her body on him, he's able to not be weighed down by her; even her breasts were being crushed against his chest often and still feel good.

Then Motoko went down and kissed him passionately and turns around to let him be on top. Few minutes later they broke up, Keitaro now looks down at her, seeing her beautiful body. Motoko wraps her legs around his waist, trapping him where she wanted. "You want it again?" Keitaro asked to her. "Yes, one more." Motoko looks back with love for him in her eyes. 'Who would've thought I'd ever had a huge crush on a nerd and perv...' Motoko thought to herself. "Alright..." Keitaro's got to comply to her wishes.

Keitaro pushes himself in and Motoko moaned loudly at his manhood that's mostly inside her. Her wrapped legs tighten and pull him in more, making him go deeper and hit her g-spot every time. Keitaro feels a bit bold when he goes down to kiss her; their tongues again clash against each another.

Her leaking juices soak his manhood, allowing him to go smoothly in her; the friction is just delicious and very sweet; Motoko loved the feeling of Keitaro inside her. Motoko embraced Keitaro tight, feeling his entire warmth and essence on her. Her moans and Keitaro's grunts fill her room as they make love, their naked sweaty bodies hold each other and grinded against one another's. They both made love to one another hard until pressure builds inside them once more. Keitaro rams into her more, wanting to give her that great natural high one more time.

"MOTOKO!!!"

"KEITAROOOO!!!"

They both scream out loud as they reach their climax, his juices fill her womb. Motoko embraced him tightly like in a vice as her body's muscles move involuntarily from the climax. They're panting hard from their experience, very exhausted but very much satisfied, most especially to Motoko. Soon after breathing their air back, Motoko brings him down from his neck and kissed him feverishly. She continues to kiss Keitaro until they were deprived of air.

Now much tired, Keitaro falls to her side. "You were great Keitaro. I thank you." Motoko said, giving him a bright smile. "Yeah...sure..." Keitaro responded a bit hesitantly. Motoko embraces him warmly, staring into his eyes; Keitaro can't help but to also look in her orbs. After some minutes of them spooning, Keitaro looked below and see the mess they made. "Motoko let's clean up before they get back." Keitaro told her and she complies with him. Both get dressed back then got up and cleaned their little mess.

When they're done cleaning, right on time they heard the rest of the girls have arrived from their grocery. 'Good thing we're done...' both wondered in their minds individually. Keitaro then has to go down to help them packing up their provisions. "Keitaro?" he was stopped from her calling. "Yes?"

"To tell you honestly Keitaro...though you love Naru...still...I love you..." Motoko said. "Uhh, yes, right." Keitaro stumbled a bit. Motoko smiles then walk towards him and kissed his lips for the final time. Keitaro then smiled back at her, at least to make her feel good. "Gotta go." Keitaro then goes downstairs and to further avoid suspicions of what they did.

Motoko places a hand in her heart, knowing she just had a wonderful time with him and to finally put to rest her torment of her affections to him. "Keitaro..." she muttered.

Some minutes later they're all downstairs eating dinner. "So did anything happen here?" Naru asked to Keitaro quietly. "Oh nothing much..." Keitaro told her. "So you both did anything here?" Naru then asked to Motoko, sitting next to her. "Nothing much, why?" Motoko also tried to cover it up. "Just wondering..." Naru said.

In her mind, she probably felt something did happen, but did not press the issue. She can't say he cheated on her, but he's surrounded by girls; a few whom had major crushes on him and Naru knew it, but she figures she just had to bear with it. This just happens when it comes to things harem, even for Keitaro. At least though, Naru knew he made love to her first and his virginity's hers to take. Naru looked at Mutsumi and she simply beamed at her. Even by not uttering a word, Naru understands what she's saying about the situation or what Naru's thinking. No matter, it's all fine though and she'll just let it be. At least all is fine and everyone's happy and doing fine.

**END**

* * *

_Finally after pondering about it and planning it for 2 years, I've finally made a Love Hina lemon. But this is just the first, next will be Shinobu (I don't mean that's the next fic I'll make. I plan to make other fics, especially a Negima one, but it all depends on my mood)._

_Please no flames, it's my first shot doing a LH fic. It's been 3 months since I wrote a lemon because of college and vacation just doing whatever (like watching new animes on Animax and other sites, playing Tiberian Twilight, attending a Testament and Lamb Of God concert, anything I do for a living to have fun), so it feels like I'm trying to regain my momentum and I don't know if my fic's just alright. But I hope you at least enjoy my fic and find it just ok._

_Again I say I don't do requests (depending on what I want to make, perhaps I'm doing you guys a favor...) and don't expect a lemon with Kaolla or Kitsune from me. I just don't have the heart for it, and I don't intend to make fics which I don't have the enthusiasm for, otherwise it'll suck._

_That's all for now. I hope you like it and it turns just ok. Later!_


End file.
